


Three Clones

by merryghoul



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Deathfic, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three clones Helena killed before she ended up in Toronto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aryanna Giordano

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sheep With Gun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090189) by [merryghoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul). 



> prompt: deathfic

Instead of celebrating a Roma win in Rome with Roma fans, Aryanna Giordano was chased away from Stadio Olimpico to her death in the "City of Joy," a shantytown outside of Rome.

Her adopted family taught her to support Roma.  By her late 20s she had become a fanatic.  Not only did she know all of the Roma chants and wore a supporter scarf, she had invested in a flag she would wave whenever Roma scored.  And she bought tickets to Roma games whenever she could. 

The last game she attended was a Roma home game versus Udinese Calcio.  Roma won that game 3-1.

When Aryanna left Stadio Olimpico, she noticed a woman in a green jacket with a hood looking at her.  Other than the color of her hair, the woman looked exactly like her.

The woman ran after her.  Aryanna panicked and ran, dropping her beloved flag and scarf in the process. 

Aryanna ran down a road she'd never been familiar with before in her life.  From Stadio Olimpico, it went to the Aniene River.

The road grew smaller and smaller as Aryanna ran away from the stadium and towards the road.  And when the road became smaller and rockier, Aryanna tripped on a piece of trash on the road.

The woman caught up with Aryanna.  She stabbed Aryanna in her stomach.

The Aniene River near the "City of Joy" was the perfect place to dump Aryanna's body; it's where the shantytown residents also dump their trash.  The woman threw Aryanna in the river.

Aryanna was declared missing for a few days until her body washed up in the Tiber River in Rome.  By the time her body was found and she was declared dead, her assassin was gone.


	2. Janika Zingler

Janika Zingler was a stagehand for the Salzburg's Festival's production of Mozart's _Die Zaberflöte,_ held in the festival's main building, the Felsenreitschule.

It was easy for Helena to gain access to the Felsenreitschule.  She pulled her hair into a hat and packed the parts of her assault rifle into a suitcase.  The people working there didn't question Helena or her suitcase.  They all thought she was Janika.

Helena set up in the third floor of the Felsenreitschule, behind the stage.

When Janika actually arrived at the Felsenreitschule, the people that had seen Helena enter the theatre were confused.  They thought somehow Janika went out to get food somewhere after sitting down her suitcase somewhere.  They didn't know _where_ she, the suitcase, or the hat had gone, but they were convinced Janika had gone somewhere.

As Janika was making her way on the other side of the Felsenreitschule's third floor, Helena aimed her sniper rifle at Janika's head, using her laser and her scope. 

The murder caused enough chaos in the Felsenreitschule that no one noticed Helena slip out of the theatre.

To avoid Janika's death overshadowing the Salzburg Festival, Janika was quietly written out of any and all programs for _Die Zaberflöte_.Meanwhile, construction workers and custodians cleaned up the murder scene after the police quickly called Janika's death a cold case.  (It was all under the orders of Janika's monitor.) 

By _Die Zaberflöte's_ opening night, any signs of murder in the Felsenreitschule had been erased, and Janika's murderer had moved on to another city.


	3. Danielle Fournier

Danielle Fournier worked in a café, Café Eventreur, in the 19th arrondissement of Paris. That was how Tomas found Danielle: in several pictures she posed for the café's website.  So he sent Helena to loiter around the Bassin de la Villette, near the Stalingrad Metro stop.  It was a good place for Helena to commit the murder.  This was one of the more unsavory parts of the 19th arrondisement.

Danielle left her apartment at about 5 PM for a late shift at the café, from 6 PM to 2 AM.  She was late on this particular day.  She had 15 minutes to get to work or her boss (who was also her monitor) would dock her pay for the evening.

When Danielle walked by Helena without noticing her, she didn't have a chance.  She felt a pain on the right side of her body.  She went to touch her side and saw a gush of blood come out of it.  Then she collapsed.

Her assassin was wearing a hoodie and standing over her fallen body with a dagger.  The assassin stabbed her stomach a few more times for posterity before running into the throng of people queuing up for the Stalingrad Metro stop.

The last thing Danielle saw was her assassin's face.  It was _her_ face, surrounded in blonde hair.


	4. Their murderer, Helena [?], after the murder of Danielle

Helena tossed the hoodie in a trash can in a bathroom at Stalingrad.  She went back to her hotel and stayed the night.

When she checked out, she put her key on the desk—Tomas had always paid for her rooms in advance—and left.

The van would pick her up from the front of the hotel, taking her to Tomas and Maggie.  Tomas and Maggie would beat her and tell her once again that _she,_ not the other sheep, was the original, the one they all looked up to.

For the moment, Helena would take in her latest stop, Paris, for as long as she could, and cherish her freedom.


End file.
